Gregorl-Man
Gregorl-jin (グレゴール人 - Guregōru Jin) is an alien that appeared in the episode: "Fight to The Death! Dyna vs. Dyna". He also appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, but only as Imitaion Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Space Pro-Wrestler ''(宇宙格闘士 - ''Uchū kakutō-shi) Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-Jin Powers and Abilities *Ring Creation: Gregorl-jin can create a pro-wrestling ring formed by four swords and ringed with high-voltage electricity. *Imitation Ultraman Dyna Transformation: Gregol-jin can transform into Imitation Ultraman Dyna at will; although only two forms are known: Miracle and Flash type. It is unknown if he can switch to Strong type or type change. *Black Hole Creation and Summoning: Gregol-jin can create miniature black hole portals that can be used for transportation and teleporting large objects such as UFO's and monsters. *Ultra Vision: Gregorl-Jin can see Ultra Hosts without watching them transform. Gregorl-Jin was an alien from the Hercules M-16 Nebula who was part of a family of fighters. Known to teleport all around the known universe seeking powerful entities to defeat. Eventually, he wondered upon Earth; seeking to challenge Dyna (Note that he has once captured a Monsarger and has defeated him to show his abilities) as to prove his hearing of rumors of this powerful entity. Eventually, a deal settled between the two; using honor and fame as prizes, for a fight to the death. After the duel; he was defeated and returned to space. Imitation Ultraman Dyna Imitaion Ultraman Dyna (ニセウルトラマンダイナ - Nise Urutoraman Daina) is a enchanced copy of Ultraman Dyna and only has two known types. Powers and Abilities *Increased Speed and Stamina: Imitation Ultraman Dyna has overall greater stamina and speed than Ultraman Dyna. *Imitation Dyna Finger Bullet: Imitation Ultraman Dyna can fire finger bullets that are at the same power level as Dyna's finger bullets. *Imitation Solgent Ray: Imitation Ultraman Dyna can fire A dark colored version of Dyna's Solgent Ray that is twice as powerful. *Dimensional Portal: Imitation Dyna can summon a dimensional portal to summon four large swords, camera saucers, and Monsarger II. *Multi Air-Kick: Imitation Ultraman Dyna can kick an opponent multiple times while in the air. *Energy Barrier: Just like Ultraman Dyna; Imitation Ultraman Dyna can create an energy barrier. *Camera Saucers: Imitation Dyna can summon flying saucers with cameras that can over ride and project their recordings on screens. *Imitation Dyna Flash Type: Just like Ultraman Dyna, Imitation Ultraman Dyna can transform into Flash Type but not showed in the episode. History Imitation Ultraman Dyna is a form used by Gregol-jin during his fight with Monsarger and his duel with Dyna. The purpose of the disguise was to fool humans to not interrupt his duel with Dyna. Only two types have been used by Imitation Ultraman Dyna: Miracle and Flash. During his fight with Monsarger, the imitation demonstrated increased stamina and agility, able to easily snap Monsarger's neck without trouble. The imitated Miracle Type does not fall short on any of the pervious boundaries and showed the same abilities as the imitation Flash Type did. Although faster and more powerful, Imitation Ultraman Dyna was finally defeated after getting in a fist-punch-duel with Dyna in Strong Type and getting his face smashed in half. Gallery Gregorl.jpg Dyna Sunset Showdown.JPG|Dyna vs Dyna showdown under the sunset fake_dyna_multikick.JPG|Imit Dyna's multi air kick Gregorl-FalseDyna.jpg|Imit Dyna- Flash-Type Gregorl-FalseDyna-maskbreak.JPG|Imit Dyna's mask cracks. Imitation Ultraman Dyna finger.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna points and laughs Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host vs. Asuka.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna (human) vs. Asuka Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host Imitation Ultraman Dyna stance.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Fake dyna.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-Jin.jpg|Gregorl-Jin Imitation Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type.jpg|Imitation Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Promotional picture of Imitation Ultraman Dyna Trivia *Unlike the real Dyna, Gregorl-Jin utters a grunt as he transforms into Imitation Ultraman Dyna. *Imitation Dyna is known to laugh and insult his opponents. *Imitation Ultraman Dyna's suit was a modification on the backup Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type suit. Toy Release Information Imitation Ultraman Dyna/Gregorl-Jin was released as an EX of the 1998 Ultra Hero Series in conjunction with the premier of his episode. Imitation Ultraman Dyna was a strict repaint/remold of the 1998 UHS Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type figure with only the upper torso not being remolded. The figure sports three points or articulation, as well as beefy arms and legs. The figure was later released again as an EX in 2000 with Terranoid. Imitation Ultraman Dyna's two releases had a very minor difference: that being that the 1998 version had a white color timer (possibly to attempt for a glossy look) while the 2000 version had a blue color timer. Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Anti-Heroes